Haze
by Lazerwolf314
Summary: And so the morning alights on tangled limbs and sleepy smiles. Post 4.09. Pure fluffiness. Like, tooth aching sweet.


There's a haze of soft yellow light coating the back of eyelids and gently caressing exposed skin, the still misty morning sunshine barely brushing through the window. Limbs are still entangle, but not uncomfortably so, and her cheek rests on his chest, just above the beating of his heart. It thrums mutely but strong in her ear, infiltrating her slumber enough that she smiles to herself.

Outside the window, the city is still waking. Commuters rouse themselves from bed to shuffle off to work, the night shifts trudge their way home, but the general populace are still tucked peacefully into their beds.

Nick and Andy are no exception.

She is the first to rouse into wakefulness, and she does so slowly, not quite willing to part with the formless but crystal and golden dreams still tugging at the edges of her conscious. When she blinks for the first time, everything is blurry and gritty, but she can't wipe at her eyes because one of her hands is trapped between their warm bodies and the other is tangled in his on his chest. She sighs, but feels nothing but calm amusement and contentedness, and blinks away most of the fog.

There is only happiness when previous memories come back to her in a rush. There is no worry, doubt or second guessing. It feels like there's a ball of warmth in her chest, and for the first time in too long, there is no weight on her shoulders.

Taking in the sight of him, face lax and eyes closed, she studies him for a long time in the first rays of sun. He too looks at peace, if the small up tilt of his lips is anything to go by.

Minutes tick by as she regards him, not quite trusting herself to move as she mulls over all that's happened between them.

She finds that she is particularly pleased with what is concluded.

As the sun climbs higher into the sky, she eventually lifts her head and sidles upward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He exhales deeply and half lidded eyes peer curiously at her as he slides like a soldier from sleep to wake.

"Hey," he murmurs, lifting their tangled hands to lip at her fingers. She squeaks softly and squirms (he smirks slightly at this and she levels a mock glare) but doesn't pull away.

"Hey," she whispers back, resting her chin on his chest as she rolls partially onto her stomach.

Butterflies flutter there when he reaches out with his free hand to tuck some of the wild strands of her hair back in place. She grins.

"How are you?" he asks, and Andy can see some of that accursed worry (for her, when it no longer matters) still lurking. Wordlessly, she leans in again and kisses him fiercely. It's the only answer she can give and the best answer he can get.

Moments later, breathless and giggling, they pull apart.

"Okay then," he breathes and she laughs, throwing back her head as she does. Seeing the chance, he takes it and lunges, catching her off guard and flipping her onto her back. He catches himself on his forearms above her, grinning like a mad man as she shrieks and tries to wriggle away, breathless with laughter.

All he can think is that this moment is perfection.

Letting out a soft growl, he leans in slowly and nips at her bottom lip and she responds in kind, laughs quickly smothered by the press of lips.

"We don't have to be anywhere all day," she whispers later.

"Yeah?" he enquires lazily, tracing idle circles above her ribs from where he lays next to her and reveling in the way she would shiver every time he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

She turns her head to stare at him and he can see something clever in her gaze. He nearly sighs.

"You should make me breakfast," she tells him, in no uncertain terms, but he can tell there's some nervousness there as well. She is pushing gently at this new area between them, testing it to see how much has changed.

All he does is chuckle and shake his head in plain amusement and smile when that beautiful light that is Andy McNally shines at him.

* * *

_I spent the last five minutes of the recent episode grinning like a fool._

_McCollins. Cannon. Squee!_

_Not going to lie, this season, I've found myself easing away from McSwarek (to me, their relationship has just been too broken and mangled to be put back together now) and towards McCollins. Because, I love Nick. I love their relationship. (I want that relationship). And I love writing their relationship._

_Grinning. Like. A. Fool._

_Anyway. This is fluff, pure and simple, directly after 4.09._


End file.
